


So Tell Me, Darling (Do you Wish we'd Fall in Love?)

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Explicit Language, F/M, Hook-Up, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light BDSM, Morning After, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione certainly didn't expect to see him first thing in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author: articcat621  
> Recipient: greyeyesbluetoo  
> Title: So Tell Me, Darling (Do you Wish we'd Fall in Love?)  
> Pairing: Hermione/Blaise  
> Request/Prompt: Hermione/anyone her own gen: Waking up in bed next to the last person on earth she'd ever thought she'd shag.  
> Rating: R for language & referenced sexual acts.  
> Word Count: 929 words  
> Summary: Hermione certainly didn't expect to see him first thing in the morning.   
> Author's Notes: Beta'd by the wonderful k_lynne317.

_So Tell Me, Darling (Do you Wish we'd Fall in Love?)_

Hermione groaned as she rolled over in bed, her eyes opening slightly. Her head pounded and her mouth was dry… _I definitely drank too much last night_ , she thought, closing her eyes and deciding that she was going to try and sleep in a bit longer. She didn’t have anywhere she needed to be today.

There was a soft grumbled and something brushed against her leg. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up, startled. "What the fuck?" she cried out, realising that someone was in bed with her. She then quickly realised that the bed was not her own and that she was completely naked.

"Shhh, cara, go back to sleep," he murmured, his arm reaching out as he tried to pull her back down to the bed.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Oh my god, did we shag last night?"

Blaise opened one eye before smirking. "That we did, cara. In my living room, on the floor, and then finally in the bed." He sat up, stretching his arms above his head. "I've never met a witch before that has such a voracious appetite." He grinned at her, waggling his brows suggestively. "I've also never been tied up on a first date… You definitely blew my mind, Granger."

Hermione was in complete shock. She remembered going to the reunion that Harry had organised at Hogwarts, and she certainly remembered drinking a lot of champagne when she heard Ron and Lavender talking about their upcoming big day, but she did not remember chatting Blaise up, or even coming back to his place with him.

"Want some coffee or tea?" Blaise asked. "There's no need to get all frantic about what's happened here, cara. We're both consenting adults and we used protection, that much I'm sure of."

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked in surprise. "Coffee, please," she answered his earlier question. "And a Hangover tonic." As overwhelmed as she was, she was pleased to hear that they had used protection. It wouldn’t due for her to get pregnant from a one-night stand.

Blaise called out, "Sunny!" When the small House-Elf appeared, Blaise asked that he bring them some coffee and Hangover tonics. He did have quite a hangover himself. "There," he said, gesturing to the tray Sunny delivered. He climbed over her, unashamed of his nudity as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Won't you get dressed?" she asked, holding up the sheet to cover herself still.

"Why? This is my flat, and I'm rather comfortable," Blaise answered smugly. "Come on, have some coffee."

"Where are my clothes?" Hermione asked, looking around. She frowned when she didn’t find her clothes. 

"Probably in my living room," Blaise answered nonchalantly. He pulled out an old Quidditch jersey of Draco's for her to throw on. 

"Thank you," she said, pulling it over before fixing herself some coffee. She also drank the tonic quickly, grateful for her head to no longer be pounding. Sipping at the coffee, she let out a sigh of relief. "This is perfect."

"Coffee always helps in the morning," Blaise agreed. "So, cara, how have you been? Has post-Hogwarts life been treating you well?"

"Really? You're making small talk?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am. Hermione, as I said earlier, there's no shame in what we did last night. We're both adults, and I, for one, would love to get to know you a little more."

"Why?" Hermione couldn’t help but be sceptical. Was the Slytherin up to something?

"I never really knew you while we were at Hogwarts, but you seem to be an interesting witch. You're quite talented in bed, and I certainly wouldn’t mind doing that again." He waggled his brows at her suggestively while smirking.  
Hermione blushed. "I usually date before sleeping with people."

"Then let me take you to dinner tomorrow night," Blaise said quickly. "My treat."

She was gobsmacked. "Are you being serious right now?" Blaise was the last person she had ever suspected that she would date or sleep with.

"Completely," Blaise told her sincerely. "Please, let me take you out." He reached across the table, taking her hand.

Hermione wanted to say no, but she quickly stopped herself. She considered Blaise and decided that as far as looks went, he was quite a handsome wizard. He had also been quite polite since they've woken up. "Sure," Hermione found herself agreeing. "I'll go to dinner with you, Blaise, but no funny business! Or else you'll get well acquainted with my right hook."

Blaise laughed, having heard from Draco just how nasty her right hooks were. "I promise, no funny business. I'm being sincere."

She smiled at him. "Good." Standing, looked around. "I'm going to find my clothes and then head home. You can owl me the details of our dates."

"Let me help you find your clothes," Blaise said standing.

"No, that's all right!" Hermione said quickly. Truth be told, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could look at Blaise naked before she felt the urge to sleep with him. She could see that he was very well-endowed.

Blaise smirked. "Whatever the lady wants." He sat back down, resuming his coffee drinking.

After searching his flat, Hermione was grateful to have collected all of her clothing. She ignored the way her stomach did small flips when Blaise kissed the back of her hand before she Flooed home. She had plenty of work to do the next two days, but at least she had a date with Blaise to look forward to.


End file.
